The Point of No Return
by Truth Beauty Freedom Love
Summary: Based on the song from the musical. One shot between Erik and Christine. Sexual but not too explicit. Christine secretly wants him, but does he know her secret?


A/n: One Shot, based on "The Point of No Return". Possibility of becoming a story if reviews are nice and I come up with a brilliant idea!

Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom blah blah blah, but I definetly wish I could do with him how I please

The Point of No Return

Erik:  
You have come here  
in pursuit of your deepest urge,  
in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent,  
silent . . .  
I have brought you,  
that our passions may fuse and merge -  
in your mind you've already succumbed to me  
dropped all defences, completely succumbed to me -  
now you are here with me:  
no second thoughts,  
you've decided,  
decided . . .  
Past the point of no return -  
no backward glances:  
the games we've played till now are at an end . . .  
Past all thought  
of "if" or "when" -  
no use resisting:  
abandon thought, and let the dream descend . . .  
What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
What rich desire unlocks its door?  
What sweet seduction lies before us . . .?  
Past the point of no return,  
the final threshold -  
what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn?  
Beyond the point of no return . . .

Christine:  
You have brought me  
to that moment where words run dry,  
to that moment where speech disappears into silence;  
silence . . .  
I have come here,  
hardly knowing the reason why . . .  
In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining  
defenceless and silent -  
and now I am here with you:  
no second thoughts, I've decided,  
decided . . .

Past the point of no return -  
no going back now:  
our passion play has now, at last, begun . . .  
Past all thought of right or wrong -  
one final question:  
how long should we two wait, before we're one . . .?  
When will the blood begin to race?  
The sleeping bud burst into bloom?  
When will the flames, at last, consume us . . .?

Both:  
Past the point of no return  
the final threshold -  
the bridge is crossed, so stand  
and watch it burn . . .  
We've passed the point  
of no return . . .

--

Christine laid on her sofa that occupied the corner of her dressing room. She had had a long day of rehearsals and was content to finally have a moment to herself. Away from galas, away from pressing engagements, away from managers, away from Raoul, away from _him_. Christine had experience racing thoughts about her music teacher since she was first able to lay eyes on him. He was the essence of beauty despite the face hiding behind the mask. He was also the epitome of fear. Christine was terrified of him. His presence made her uneasy, terrified of his scrutiny, his power, his voice, his devastating physique and his lust for her. She found it alluring and terrifying all at once.

Though she would never confront these emotions, for she had Raoul. His kindness and love amazed her everyday, she was always able to subdue tempting thoughts of Erik with Raoul's touch. But similarly, she was mesmerized by Erik, forgetting the memories of Raoul when he seduced her with his voice. Christine grew weary in thought about these games, so she grabbed her cloak and ascended to the rooftop of the opera house for some cool, fresh air.

She swung the door to the roof open and inhaled the crisp air of the city. She strolled the roof for a few moments but a figure in the shadows caught her eye. It's him. She realized she should not have come up here, Erik was prone to wander the rooftops in search of inspiration for his music.

"You knew I'd be here, didn't you," Erik's voice purred out of the darkness. He stepped into the moonlight directing his masked face toward Christine. That face that drove her wild with desire, and haunted her nightmares.

"No, I didn't. I came for some air and now that I've have had it, I shall go back to my room. Excuse me", she turned to leave, believing she had handled the nervousness in her voice.

"No, my love. I think you came here for a wish, a wish I too share", he said.

She could feel his eyes on her back, staring her down, unwavering. She stayed facing the opposite direction, scared that his sensual movements might cause her to falter in her senses.

"Angel, I do not recall any wish-", she started, but she was cut off by the smooth tone of the phantom.

"I believe you do. You've come here in pursuit of it, in pursuit of your hidden fantasies that only a man who lurks in darkness could understand." Erik slowly closed in on the space between him and Christine. Christine began to shake, she could not run away, he most likely stronger and faster than her. She tried to breathe, attempting to control her panic and arousal. "Christine, even now you've succumbed to me or would not being standing in front of me." He was directly behind her as he whispered in her ear. "And you want me. You want me to unveil your secret desire."

She gasped quite suddenly making Erik smirk in amusement. He had pushed her with a few words to the point of no return.

The moment his lips touched her soft, cool skin which lay on her neck, she was his. She stay reluctant so as to remain a lady and not a common prostitute who lay with the first man who caressed her skin. He spoke in between full kisses on her neck, "This is it Christine, this is where our passions merge." He drug his hand along her clocked air up towards her shoulder and then intimately placed his hand around her throat. She gasped again, her throat tightening under his gasp. "You can't resist me any longer Christine. Let this dream become a memory, let the fire flood your soul, let me seduce you." He realized his grasp on her neck, and took a few steps away from her, circling round her frozen body to face the brunette that stood before him. "Well?"

Christine searched for words, he had used his power over her once again. She couldn't speak, she was overwhelmed, she wanted to scream and run. But she couldn't bring herself to it, she had been brought to a moment of ecstasy by him. She had dreamed of this moment. The moment where should would let herself succumb to his seduction and they could ensnare their passion. She didn't know why she was there anymore, other than to devour the lustful creature that loomed over her. She had decided.

"Erik, I didn't come here for you, but more I found you along the way. And now that you are here, I can't go back, I can't deny the fire that burns within me. For you." She tried to remain confident in her voice, her blood was racing in her veins "I cannot wait any longer." She calmly reached up to her clock, loosening the knot that help it firmly on her neck and shoulder. Never breaking eye contact, he released the fabric from her shoulders exposing her night clothes to him. "You may consume me."

His movement was quicker than lightning, before the seconds could fly, he had her in his grasp, passionately kissing her with all that he was. Christine was willing to permit him this fiery moment, she allowed his tongue entrance to her mouth where it was soon entangled with hers. Erik broke the kiss to ravish her neck, panting, "This is it my love. You're mine" He reached his hands around to touch her soft back that was constricting by and ivory corset. He fumbled with the silk ribbons that held it together, he wanted to caress her body so badly, he couldn't possibly handle his shaking hands. He grabbed her by the hips and spun her quickly to press her front into a pillar so he could have full access to the corset lining that lay entangled between him and his desire. He quickly but delicately unlaced the corset, pulling the final loop that made the garment go limp. He held onto the corners of the garment before sliding it down her front and tossing it aside.

Christine was slightly embarrassed by the cool air she felt caress her chest, but they were soon warmed by Erik's hands as he snaked them around her ribs and rested them on Christine's breasts while remaining behind her. He began to caress her, causing them both to moan under their breath. The had begun to experience the touch they both so longingly craved. He removed his hands to place his hands on her hips once more, spinning her again to face him.

Her torso was beautiful, skin that was powdery soft and pale as porcelain. His pace slowed, he gently took his hands from her waist and placed them on her breast again. Christine took in a small gasp, indulging in every sensation he gave her. She closed her eyes, tilting her head back elongating her neck causing Erik much arousal. He quickened his pace again, holding one hand again her left breast as he attacked the other with his mouth.

A moan escaped Christine's mouth, she had succumbed to the pleasure that Erik had introduced to her. She let her hands become tangled in his fine black hair. He came up from air, she took the initiate by removing the dark velvet cape that was cascading down his back. Once it had fallen, she slid her hands into the black dress jacket that donned his broad shoulders and pushed her hand down and over his shoulders letting the coat join the cape on the floor. Next, as delicately as he had removed her corset, she loosened the buttons on the gold vest that covered a white dress shirt. The vest hit the floor and Christine had to steal one more kiss before she continued on her exploration of the phantom's body.

Erik stole control again, sweeping her up in her arms, carrying her like a bride to a flat clearing on the roof hidden in the shadows. He gently laid her down, they shared a moment of eye gazing, searching for the longing in each others' eyes. Christine leaned forward and put her hand on Erik's face pulling it closer to hers, brandishing a kiss on his soft lips. Erik couldn't wait for her any longer, the desire the burned within him needed to be met. He pushed her back down, she gazed at him with lust. He knelt over her, inching his groin close to hers. He drew his dress shirt over his head to reveal equally pale skin but with a stronger appeal to it. He looked into her eyes, then down her body from breasts to her womanhood. He stared for a quite some time, panting, at the spot which he was about to take. He sent her glance, almost looking for confirmation, before trailing his hands down to her white stockings, which he then removed gently, one leg at a time.

Christine was in awe of the beauty that was happening before her. These moments of sinful passions were becoming one of the most beautiful experiences she had ever had. The way Erik caressed her and the way he kissed her, the depth behind it was overwhelming. Though the love making was not rough, she still felt the dire need for him to be inside her. She relished each erotic thought she had while he placed his hands on her silky flesh below her navel. She wanted him now, they had past the point of new return. She watched him as he undid his own trouser clash and as gracefully as it could be done, he removed them leaving him in black briefs that were snug on his growing member.

After another silence, Christine rested her hand on his hips and guided him to place himself against her skin. Her groaned as he left her naked chest against his, it was surreal.

Erik leaned for a kiss, soft and gentle, Christine whispered in his ear, "I want you to make love to me angel." It pushed him over the edge, he deepened the kiss with the same passion that had started them down this path.

Almost aggressively, he tugged at the last piece of clothing she wore, removing it. He wanted to kiss her on every part of her body, but mostly, he wanted to be one with Christine. He sat up, breaking their smoldering kiss to remove his briefs. He did so, causing Christine to groan at the sight of the member that would penetrate her. She took wanted to touch every inch of his body

Erik laid down onto of her, positioning himself to enter her. The shared a glance, Erik took this moment to thrust himself into her. They both gasped for air as their hips rocked in motion with one another. Their bodies entwining as their desires were fulfilled. His throbbing member penetrating her again and again, until Christine screamed in ecstasy, followed shortly by Erik's explosion inside her, planting his seed inside her. Christine felt his body rigid and then relax while groaning ever so quietly. They laid their in their sensual silence as they both descended from climax.

Christine felt lost in the moment that had just unfolded before her. She was going to be his, in the way she had secretly dreamed, a bond no suitor could touch, no even Raoul.

Erik eventually moved his tired body off of Christine and sighed loudly. Christine turned to him, saw his mask and wanted to see the man who had made love to her. She leaned close and place her hand on the mask. Erik's hand, though shaking was quick to place it on hers.

"No darling. Not now."

"I want to see you. The man I love" Her words hit deep with him, he reluctantly removed his hand allowing her full access to the mask. She removed it.

Underneath lay a mess of flesh, and scarring. Christine studied his deformed face before laying a kiss on his sheltered skin.

"You are not afraid of my monstrous face?" Erik pried.

"No.." Christine laid her head on his chest. "We're past the point of no return… I'm yours, forever."


End file.
